The (Mis)Adventures of Viking Wanna-Be's
by JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: Finland and Iceland just want the other Nordics to respect them. Then they spotted the refrigerator. Poor fridge ... It had no idea what was in store. Crack!fic with lots of OOC Nordics. Some SuFin. PWP


**One: I couldn't wait an entire week to upload something else, so my 'update once a week' plan is probably going to change to 'update TWICE a week' plan. Yeah. I went there.**

***chirp chirp*  
**

**And, two: There's a blizzard warning for my area, so there's very high chance the power will go out. Which means no internet for who-knows-how-long. So I wanted to upload something just in case I don't have internet access on Saturday.  
**

**But it's mostly the first one.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. *sighhhh*  
**

**OoOoOo  
**

Finland is usually a very happy person. However, a happy person has needs. His needs? To 'spend time' with his beloved Su-san. But Sweden, for whatever reason, didn't want to spend time with Finland.

**OoOoOo**

Sweden sat on the couch, watching television and eating popcorn. Finland popped his head around the corner and smiled widely.

"Hey, Sweden, want to go exploring?"

Without even looking back, Sweden replied, "No."

Finland pouted before pulling his head away.

**OoOoOo**

Sweden was running laps around the house. Finland walked out of the house and waited for Sweden to pass him. As Sweden came into sight, Finland called, "Hey, Sweden, want to go ride horses?"

Without looking at Finland, Sweden passed by, saying, "No."

Finland pouted.

**OoOoOo**

Sweden yawned as he woke up. He reached for his glasses and put them on. He rolled onto his other side, where Finland was wide awake and smiling at him.

"Hey, Sweden, want to cuddle?"

"No."

And Sweden got out of bed, leaving Finland pouting.

**OoOoOo**

Sweden was taking a shower. Finland opened the door to the bathroom silently and snuck over to the shower. He popped his head in really quickly and said, "Hey, Sweden, want to –"

"No."

And Finland was pushed away from the shower.

**OoOoOo**

Finland sat on the grass, pouting. Why wouldn't Sweden do anything with him? He wasn't fragile! Iceland walked up to him and sat down, too.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Finland sighed.

"Sweden."

"Ah. Norway doesn't listen to me. And Denmark still thinks I'm a little kid."

A pause. Then:

"It's because they don't respect our manliness!" Finland shouted, leaping up.

Iceland looked at Finland, a question on his face. "What manliness?" he asked dryly.

"Exactly!" Finland replied enthusiastically, pointing at Iceland.

Iceland pushed the finger away cautiously. "So … How do we be manly?"

Finland put his hands on his hips. "What makes them manly?"

"Giant muscles, little to no bathing, and farting in public?"

"…Well, for Denmark, yeah, but … What do they have in common that we don't?"

Iceland shrugged. "They make crude jokes and treat us like women."

Finland paused before nodding. "Well, yes, but they were all Vikings, too."

Iceland's eyes widened dramatically. "Oh, yeah!" He paused. "So, we should be Vikings, too!"

"But more modern!" Finland reminded him, very proud of this 'plan'.

Iceland jumped up excitedly. "Yeah!"

"And better than they ever were!"

"Yeah!"

And so, they went to Sweden's house. They awkwardly entered the house, peering around for anyone.

"So, how do we do this?" Iceland asked, peering around a corner."

Finland opened his mouth and closed it again, thinking, before shrugging, "No idea."

Then they spotted the refrigerator. Poor fridge … it had no idea what was in store …

Finland ran over to the fridge and opened it, accidentally hitting Iceland in the face with the door. While Iceland complained and whined about the pain, Finland took random food and ate it.

"What are you doing?" Iceland whined.

"Raiding the fridge. Vikings raided villages, so we'll raid the fridge."

Iceland forgot about his aching face and joined in, taking food and dropping it all over the place. "Let's be manly Vikings!"

"Yeah!" Finland dropped an egg onto the floor. "…Hang on, I made a mess on the floor."

**OoOoOo**

Their next 'raid' consisted of trees and fire…

"What are we doing?" Iceland asked, watching Finland make a small campfire.

"Raiding Sweden's supply of trees and leaves."

"Oh, okay! I'll help!"

Iceland took out a packet of marshmallows and grabbed a nearby stick. And started roasting marshmallows. After a moment's hesitation, Finland grabbed a marshmallow and stick for himself.

**OoOoOo**

They wandered into Norway's garden. Iceland admired the plants, laughing to himself. Finland looked down at a little plant and, hesitating, crushed it under his boot. Softly. Iceland looked up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"…Raiding Norway's garden…"

"…Right…"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Finland and Iceland winced at Norway's shout. They turned, looking guilty.

"…Raiding stuff…" Iceland said cautiously. Finland shifted from one foot to the other.

The former Viking nations stared. And stared. And stared.

"…What…?" Sweden asked slowly.

"…You guys did it." Finland accused. "So … so you can't say anything about it!" Iceland crossed his arms and pouted in agreement.

A pause.

And then Norway, Sweden, and Denmark burst out laughing. To the point of tears. Denmark leaned heavily onto Norway, and Sweden held his stomach as he laughed. Finland and Iceland exchanged a glance.

"Y-you thought that –" Sweden laughed.

"You're trying to be Vikings!" Denmark exclaimed, laughing harder.

Finland and Iceland blinked. "Yeah."

"So, are we manly yet?" Iceland asked hopefully, looking at Norway.

Norway stopped laughing. He stared at Iceland strangely. "… No …"

And so Iceland and Finland burst into tears and ran back to their respective homelands, forever to be cursed as being slightly more feminine than the other Nordics.


End file.
